


My Truth

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Lancer Rebecca Swinton was never very good at keeping promises, but it's not because she doesn't care. She just misses her friend.ORNora has just vaporized into oblivion and her last request was that Swinton give Danse a goodbye letter.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938718
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	My Truth

She had told Nora that she wouldn’t read the letter, and at the time, she half meant it. But getting drunk in the supply closet off of the Power Armor Bay with Paladin Danse of all people, had lowered her consideration of her departed friend’s final request significantly.

Because that’s what it really was, wasn’t it? There was no way in Hell that Nora survived being vaporized by the Relay, certainly not given that the device had all but imploded immediately after activation.

Fortunately, bad ideas where Rebecca Swinton’s specialty, and stealing the letter intended for Danse in the case of Nora’s death or extended absence was all too easy.

She settled back down onto the floor of the supply closet, the folded paper in hand as she took a long swig from the bottle of bitter liquor that she didn’t bother trying to identify.

_‘Danse’_

The penmanship on the top of the letter was sloppy, the page coated with small watermarks that sent a wave of pity through her chest as she opened the folds completely, taking a quick inhale as she began to read.

_‘My dear, sweet, Danse,_

_If you_ _’re reading this, it probably means that this is goodbye. I know that Proctor Ingram is wrapping up on the Molecular Relay in the next day or so. At the time that I’m writing this, you’re still out on the mission over at Saugus Ironworks with Recon Squad Delta, and I don’t know if you’ll make it back before then. There are so many things I want to tell you, so many words that I’m dying to say._

_I wish it could be to your face... God how I want nothing more than to see your face._

_If you’re reading this, it means I never made it back from the Institute. Who the fuck am I kidding, I probably didn’t even make it through the Molecular Relay. But regardless, it means I’m more than likely gone, and there’s a few things I need to say._

_When I first woke up from Vault 111, I thought my life was over, that my story had come to an end. To say I wish it had is too kind of a sentiment. I wanted to die every second of every day after I crawled out into the shattered remnants of my life._

_I don’t know when it happened, I’ve tried to pick my own brain over the past few hours to pinpoint the exact moment when things shifted, but somewhere along the way, you changed that. Day by day, I wanted to die a little bit less, because you were there._

_You probably think that making a statement like that is some romanticized, inflated hyperbole, but it’s not. Not by a far shot._

_I’m not sure if you’ve come to realize about me, but talking about this sort of shit is just about my least favorite pass time. So please believe me when I say, that you made everything better. Made me happier._

_When I first woke up three months ago, I never thought I could find someone who would become so important to me. Like you completed a part of me that I didn’t know I needed._

_It sounds pretty lame, right?_

_It is. But it’s also the truth._

_I tried to fight it for a long time, to deny what I was feeling and pretend that you couldn’t ever care for me the way I care for you. Except that you keep being so god damn stubborn, I mean damn it. Who knew I could meet someone as stubborn as me?_

_Well... Maybe not quite as stubborn, but you get my drift._

_You’re obstinate and unwavering and downright obtuse at times, all of which only make me’_

Swinton pause, tracing the smudged eraser marks barely concealing what was clearly a small ‘L’. Despite her facade of cool indifference, she couldn’t deny the lump that moved into her throat, her chest aching as she continued.

_‘miss you more. Because you are also kind and smart and at times, a hilarious smart ass that makes my chest hurt with laughter. You’re endearing and steadfast and..._

_I guess I don’t need to throw a thesaurus at you, considering you already seem to have swallowed the last one someone tossed your way...’_

Swinton let out a sad laugh that echoed around the small, abandoned room, pressing furiously against her chest as she forced herself to continue.

_‘I never thought that I could be happy or to find what I had lost, but I did. And I am both miserable and blessed by such a sweet twist of fate. How easily could the lines of our lives not have crossed?_

_I dread to think about it._

_What I’m trying to say here is, thank you. Thank you for throwing yourself in the literal and metaphorical line of fire for me from day one. I certainly don’t deserve a single ounce of whatever affection you feel for me, but by god, do I appreciate it and return it tenfold. If I wasn’t selfish, I would have never brought you down this path with me, but I’m not the hero or martyr that you think I am._

_But still. I thank you._

_If you’re reading this, I’m gone._

_However, you’re not. You have a wonderful, miraculous life ahead of you, and if you respect me at all, I’m going to guilt you into moving on... Into being happy._

_For me._

_I want you to survive, even if I’m no longer there to bother you and cause you a near-constant headache that you seem to foolishly adore. I know it’ll seem impossible. I mean, come on, I know first hand how ridiculous a request this must seem, but I get it now._

_Nick told me back at Christmas that when you care for someone as deeply as I care for you, that you don’t want anything more than their happiness._

_I get it now, because of you._

_So if you’re reading this, I’m not asking you for much, just that you try.’_

The large scribbles over the second to last word almost made Rebecca burst into hysterical tears. The word was almost completely blacked out with angry pen marks, but there was no question what it was. It was hilarious, in a way, that even in the face of death her stubborn old mule of a friend wouldn’t even tell Danse that she loved him, as if it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world.

She reached forward with a faint smile, tracing the final word her friend would ever write.

_‘Nora.’_

“You headstrong nut case... I’ll miss you, kid.” Swinton mumbled, folding the paper back up and tucking it into her pocket. At least for a little while, she could hold a piece of her dear departed friend.


End file.
